mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Kart 9 U
Mario Kart 9 is an upcoming game for the Wii U. Modes *Grand Prix *Time Trials *VS Race *Battle Mode **Balloon Battle **Coin Runners **Bob-omb Battle *Wi-Fi Connection Playable Characters *Mario (Medium) *Luigi (Medium) *Peach (Medium) *Daisy (Medium) * Rosalina (Heavy) *Yoshi (Medium) *Bowser (Heavy) * Bowser Jr. (Medium) *Donkey Kong (Heavy) * Diddy Kong (Medium) *Wario (Heavy) * Waluigi (Heavy) *Toad (Feather) *Koopa Troopa (Feather) * Shy Guy (Feather) * Mii (Any) Unlock Characters *Dry Bones (Feather) *Birdo (Medium) *Wiggler (Heavy) *Lakitu (Feather) *Paratroopa (Feather) *Hammer Bro. (New) (Medium) *Toadsworth (New) (Feather) Other Characters *Paragoomba *Toadette *Boo *Cheep Cheep *Mii's Rivals Playing Story Mode, you beat your mini bosses and bosses. World 1 Rivals * Virtual Bowser Jr. (World 1-F) * Virtual Bowser (World 1-C) World 2 Rivals * Eyerok (World 2-F) * Mummipokey (World 2-C) Cups Mushroom Trophy *SNES Mario Circuit 1 *SNES Donut Plains 1 *SNES Ghost Valley 1 *SNES Bowser Castle 1 *SNES Mario Circuit 2 Flower Trophy *SNES Choco Island 1 *SNES Ghost Valley 2 *SNES Donut Plains 2 *SNES Bowser Castle 2 *SNES Mario Circuit 3 Star Trophy *SNES Koopa Beach 1 *SNES Choco Island 2 *SNES Vanilla Lake 1 *SNES Bowser Castle 3 *SNES Mario Circuit 4 Special Trophy *SNES Donut Plains 3 *SNES Koopa Beach 2 *SNES Ghost Valley 3 *SNES Vanilla Lake 2 *SNES Rainbow Road Shell Trophy *GCN Luigi Circuit *GCN Peach Beach *GCN Baby Park *GCN Dry Dry Desert Banana Trophy *GCN Mushroom Bridge *GCN Mario Circuit *GCN Daisy Cruiser *GCN Waluigi Stadium Leaf Trophy *GCN Sherbet Land *GCN Mushroom City *GCN Yoshi Circuit *GCN DK Mountain Thunder Trophy *GCN Wario Colosseum *GCN Dino Dino Jungle *GCN Bowser Castle *GCN Rainbow Road Kart Customization Karts *Standard Kart *Speed-X *Amazing 9 *Mushroom Buggy Unlock Criteria Characters *Dry Bones - Beat 50cc Special Cup *Birdo - Beat 100cc Lightning Cup *Wiggler - Beat 150cc Leaf Cup *Lakitu - Beat 150cc Flower Cup *Paratroopa - Beat 150cc Shell Cup *Hammer Bro. - Beat 150cc Lightning Cup *Toadswroth - Beat 150cc Special Cup Cups *Star - Beat Mushroom & Flower Cup *Special - Beat Star Cup *Leaf - Beat Shell & Banana Cup *Lightning- Beat Leaf Cup Karts, Wheels and Gliders Collect Coins and Star Coins to buy them in Mushroom Shop. Other *Bob-omb Battle - Play VS Race 10 times *150cc Mirror - Beat 150cc *Code 9 - Play VS Race or Battle 20 times *Rivals - Play 100cc all cups 5 times Itens *Banana *Red Shell *Green Shell *Mushroom *Fire Flower *Spiny Shell *Star *Blooper *Bob-omb *Bullet Bill *Super Leaf *Lightning *Ice Flower (New) *Spring Mushroom (New) Grand Prix *50cc *100cc *150cc *150cc Mirror Code 9 Code 9 is a code of Wii U, which to overdo 2 buttons of Wii U Controller at the same time will appear a present that will go away to open and will go out of there from inside a character or course what you will gain, in other words, you wins characters or courses with only this movement. This process will be abble to be used only 2 times. Retro *Glider (Mario Kart 7) *Kart Customization (Mario Kart 7) *Wii Whell (Mario Kart Wii) *Bob-omb Battle (Mario Kart: Double Dash!!) New *10 Characters in race *Rivals *Code 9 *Ice Flower and Spring Mushroom *Hammer Bro. and Toadswroth *150cc Blooper Category:Games Category:Fanon Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Kart Games